Male Bonding SaixNaru
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Naruto, and Sai get into a argument and as punishment are stuck with one another, find out what male bonding is really all about ; Yaoi! Do not read, if you don't like! SaixNaru.


Great just great! Of all the people I had to be stuck with it was that bastard Sai, though the whole reason for this was because Captain Yamato , wanted us to get along better. So he had got the bright idea to trap us in one of his wooden cages, that we were forced to have to be around one another. He had said that we couldn't come out, until after we had learned to get along this was so not fair right now I could be out searching for Sasuke instead of wasting time with this guy! "This is all your fault, if you had not opened your big mouth than we'd never be here!" I shouted at Sai who was just sitting in the corner staring off into space. Sai blinked, and smiled one of his disgustingly fake smiles which really got under my skin he then replied. "I just said that your dick was nothing special, you're the one who got all riled like a girl would." My face went bright red, from anger at remembering the incident I then shouted. "You said that in front of Sakura, and half the other girls in the village! Besides you shouldn't have been looking, you pervert!"

The whole ordeal was embarrassing as hell, the worst part about it they had all laughed even Hianta who was usually so quiet and shy! "Oh so you admit your small? Get over Sakura, and the rest of those girls their all so obsessed with that pussy Sasuke, to even notice you." Sai asked as he looked back at me with his ever emotionless eyes. That was it, insulting me was one thing but insulting Sasuke like that when he wasn't even here to hear it was too much. I grabbed him up by the shirt, and got up in his face as I shouted. "Don't you ever insult him like that, again! You didn't know Sasuke, he was so much better than you were!" "If he was so much better than me why did he choose to run to Orochimaru for power, instead of getting stronger on his own?" Sai asked coldly. That was so it, this guy he pissed me off so much by insulting Sasuke that I couldn't take it anymore! I got ready to connect my fist to his face, when a long branch came around and wrapped around my wrist preventing me from connecting fist to flesh. Damn it all to hell Captain Yamato must have set up so we couldn't fight like this! "You know nothing." I muttered as I relaxed my hand. After a few moments the branch uncoiled from my wrist and went back to being a part of the wooden cage. From there I stalked over into the corner, and turned my back to Sai right now I was so mad I could really do some damage to him, but it looked like we weren't going to be allowed to duke it out. This just sucked there was no way I could ever get along with this guy, not unless he quit bad mouthing Sasuke and quit commenting on the size of my dick. Just thinking about the earlier episode made me want to, go off on him again but I somehow managed to keep my cool.

It was some time later, that I started to slowly drifted off to sleep maybe it was from the silence, or maybe it was because I was bored but I didn't really know how I managed to sleep in a place like this. But it was sometime in the night that I was awaken by this tingling feeling, it was rather odd and I wondered what it was from. As I opened my eyes, and they finally came into focus I saw that Sai was in front of me and he was rubbing my cock through my pants. "Gah what are you doing?!" I asked as I tried to push his hand away. "I want you Naruto kun." Sai purred. I gulped a little as he pushed me up against the wall, and took his gloved hand and resumed rubbing me through my pants. "Ugh .... ngh stop this is wrong I don't like you that way." I gasped. Sai smiled one of his fake smiles, as he said. "No I suppose you don't, you prefer traitors like Sasuke but your body well I think it tells another story." Where was Captain Yamato's wood when I needed it?! I asked myself heatedly. I was getting more furious by the minute, the fact that he was touching me was bad enough as it is, but now he was bad mouthing Sasuke again!

"I told you to stop saying **** about Sasuke, and get your damn hands off of me!" I shouted. Sai then silenced me by his lips crashing down on my own, as he kissed me he kneaded his hand on my cock. I tried to think of ways to get out of my situation I was a ninja for god sakes and yet it was like I was powerless to stop his advances! I tried biting his lip but all that earned me was his tongue in my mouth, hotly rubbing over my own. I felt my resolve starting to slip, and I wasn't liking it one bit because I could feel myself becoming more aroused by his kisses, and his touching me. A moment later Sai broke the kiss, and unzipped my jacket and thrust his hands under my shirt and began pinching and fondling my nipples. "B-Bastard." I moaned. "You know you love it." murmured Sai as he began biting and sucking my neck. Oh god I was having trouble keeping my sanity, my neck was my horny spot the one spot that could drive me mad in a instant. The feel of his mouth, as he sucked and bit all around my neck was making me shudder violently, and his hands on my nipples mmmm it felt sooo good. No I cant let this happen, not here, not ever! My mind shouted that at me and yet I was going crazy and wanting more! "Ngh hah .... n-no stop ohhhhhh!" I moaned out. Sai then leaned up and licked my ear lobe and whispered. "Not when you moan sweetly like that."

Next thing I knew my clothes where off and across the room some where, and Sai had me pinned up against the wall with my arms locked by one of his ink jutsus. He then stepped back to admire me for a moment, and he was murmuring to himself on what a great piece of art I was. I had to think of a way to get out of this situation or something was going to happen that I didn't want to happen. "H-Hey I thought you s-said I had a small dick don't you hate t-that?!" I stammered hurriedly. I didn't like criticizing my size, but right now I was in a desperate situation one that I wanted out of! "I like your size, its just to my liking." Sai said as he moved forward. He then ran his hands down my chest slowly, and down to the curve of my thigh and he began stroking the inner part of my thigh which surprisingly was very arousing. "Mmmmm." I moaned out without thinking. This was not good, this was defiantly not good! My brain kept shouting over, and over again and yet all I could do was moan as he worked his way over to my cock. His hand came around the base, of my hard cock and began sliding his hand along the base of the shaft.

"Ohhhh d-damn!" I moaned loudly. "Naruto kun your bodies rather slutty, I'm barely touching you and your already in a fit of moans." Sai teased as he placed his other gloved hand on the side of my cheek. I felt myself start to grow hard, from the friction of his glove going up and down, on my cock oh god it felt good but it was wrong. He wasn't the one I felt anything for, not the one I burned for late at night but yet I felt myself getting worked up! As his hand continued to move over me, he tightened his grip I was trying my best not to get aroused but as the minutes ticked by it was so much harder to control these urges. "Give in Naruto, you know you want me." Sai whispered. I twisted my body the best I could to try and get out of the situation I was in, but all that resulted in was pushing Sai closer to me. "Gah! Let go now!" I shouted. But he ignored my protests and continued to work his hand over my now pulsating cock. I jumped a little as his mouth latched around my right ear lobe, he nibbled and licked my sensitive lobe eagerly. The resolve I had was slowly slipping away, and I felt myself letting go and giving into the carnal desires. I began to move up into Sai's hand to get him to go faster, luckily he was in no mood to tease he just sped up his strokes, and allowed me to move in his hand. Somehow I got the feeling he was enjoying this very much, but I couldn't be sure the look on his face gave nothing away.

About that time he began circling his thumb below the tip of my head, sending me into a fit of shaking spasms! "S-So Close!" I moaned. Sai's hand was now a blur moving, faster and faster with each stroke he made. "Do you want to cum Naruto kun?" Sai asked. "Gah h-hah don't ask me t-that!" I panted. It was bad enough that we were in this situation but I wasn't going to shame myself further, by begging. "Guess not, I'll just stop." replied Sai as he started to take his hand away from cock. What the hell? He would just stop like that, after getting me all hot and bothered?! Oh hell no, he started this he was going to finish it! "Don't you dare .... hah stop!" I snapped as I tried my best to keep him from removing his hand. "Say it then." replied Sai with a fake smile. Oh hell! Why did he insist on making me degrade myself further?! I asked in frustration. "Gah fine! Yes I want to cum so let me!" I shouted. "Very well then." Sai replied. His hand then sped, up and every time he came up his thumb would rub over the opening making me pant with need. The pleasure begin to build up, I was practically shaking from being so close to going over the edge. About that time, pressed against the head from just that little touch alone made me see stars, my body jerked every which way as the passion sparked throughout my body and I could not contain my moans. "Ngh Ohhhhhh hah y-yes."

It went on like that for a few moments, as my body rode out his orgasm. "Your so cute .... but it looks like we'll have to save this for another time." Sai said a moment later when I had calmed down. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I asked angrily. I was still hot and bothered, and while I didn't want him to touch me and do things like this I still didn't like the fact that he was stopping when we had only just got started! "While it does .... oh how would you say it? Ah yes make me happy that you still want me, I don't think you want Sakura and Captain Yamato to find out." Sai said with another fake smile. He then released my binds, and I fell flat on my face. "Hey that hurt asshole! Now what do you mean?!" I asked heatedly. "The jutsu is being released, if you don't hurry and dress then their going to see you stark naked." replied Sai bluntly. While I wanted to argue with him, I had noticed that the jutsu was slowly dispelling so I hurried to get my clothes back on. Luckily I had finished dressing in time, as the jutsu was released, and there stood Captain Yamato and not to far from him was Sakura. "Have you two calmed down now?" Captain Yamato asked as he looked at me rather than at Sai. I knew he was more so talking about me, because I had a temper on me. "Yes we made up or something like that .... we even did what you would call .... male bonding it was something I read in a book." Sai replied before I could say anything. I so wanted to knock the grin that was plastered on his face, right about now, but I did not want to be locked away with him again so I just played along. "Yeah, yeah we're real buddies now." I muttered. "That's great, you two can leave now." replied Yamato. Without saying anything I stalked, away angrily I would so beat that guy into the ground the next chance I got this time I would not be fooled by Captain Yamato's jutsu! I heard light footsteps behind me, and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that it was Sai the bastard was following me!

I whirled around, and pointed my finger at him as I demanded. "Why are you following me?!" "I thought you'd like to continue where we left off, you still seem to be rather horny." Sai replied as his gazed rested on my very noticeable erection. "Hell no I don't want to continue!" I shouted as I glared at him. There was no way, I was letting something like that happen again I couldn't do much about it earlier because, we were in a cage but now that we were out in the open I wasn't going to get caught again. Sai moved in close, and I took a few steps back which caused me to bump up against a nearby tree. "Is that the real truth, Naruto?" Sai asked as he closed in and locked me against the tree. Oh man this was not looking good, he had closed in on me not once but twice now I tried my best to push him away but his arms wouldn't budge, and his waist was pinned against my waist keeping me from kicking out at him. "Yes that's the truth .... ugh stop it let go!" I shouted as he rubbed his erection up against my own obvious arousal. "Feels good ne Naruto?" Sai said he groaned a little. I was starting to lose it again, the smell of him, the feel of his hard body against mine was making me dizzy it was hard for me to even think straight. "Ngh c-cut it out Sai." I gasped as he pressed more firmly against my erection. "Not till you give yourself to me fully." whispered Sai as he latched on to my left earlobe, and began sucking on it lightly.

A moan escaped my lips, against my will as his tongue snaked out and trailed on the underside of my ear lobe. I was going to hate myself for this in the morning, but my pants were so tight at the moment I felt that they would bust if he kept this up. "Ugh ....f-fine but not here lets go somewhere else not out here." I groaned. Sai stopped all attacks on me, and asked. "Your place, or mine?" "I don't care, lets just go!" I snapped heatedly. Without another word, Sai grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the street much to my dismay finally a while later he dragged me up the stairs of a apartment building and into a lone room at the top of the building. He then opened the door, and pushed me inside the dark room I couldn't see anything it was completely pitch black. Sai flipped on the light, and as I got a better look of the room I saw that most of the room was bare except for a closet, and a bed the walls were a solid white color, adoring the walls were paintings Sai had done. Before I had time to comment on the place, Sai pushed me down onto the bed and got over on top of me. I did not like this one bit, if he thought he was going to the only one in charge here he was dead wrong. I was already corrupted, so it didn't matter what was right and what was wrong anymore all that matter, was getting rid of this burning warmth I felt throughout my body. I kicked my shoes off, and raised up and locked my lips with his I tangled my hands in his short black locks as he begin to kiss me back hotly. Our tongues rubbed together, both in a battle for dominance to show the other who was in control. Sai's hands hurriedly, unzipped my jacket and pushed it off roughly his pale fingers then attacked my nipples, pinching and pulling slightly.

I groaned, and shuddered a little but I wasn't done yet I broke the kiss and replied. "Heh not so fast, its my turn now." I rolled over on top of him, and shed him of his clothes I then all but jerked his boxers off and my gaze fell on his well endowed cock. "I'm looking forward to it." Sai said. I smirked but said something, he said that now but wait till I had him thrashing beneath me I thought quietly to myself. I then leaned down, and I took his cock into my mouth and slid all the way down while use my tongue to lap the underside of his shaft. I smirked a little as I felt him jerk, and gasp out I hollowed my cheeks the best I could and sucked him up and down making slurping sounds as I did. "Your good at that Naruto, turn around here and I'll return the favor." Sai said. His breath was begin to become heavy with arousal, it was sexy and deep I stopped for a moment and shed myself of my own clothes and swung my body around, so that we rested in the sixty nine position. I then leaned forward and resumed sucking him off, I moaned a little around his cock as I felt his mouth began to move over mine.

Sai's POV

I never would have imagined Naruto of all people would let me, get this intimate with him but now that he had I wouldn't give up so easily after all I had desired him for so long. My mouth began throughly working his cock over, my tongue wrapped around his length the best it could and danced up and down. I smirked a little as I felt him jerk, he moaned around my cock sending vibrations from the head down to the base. Who knew he was this skilled with his mouth, I thought quietly to myself. I tightened my lips around his cock and sucked harder causing him to quiver and gasp a little, so cute I thought quietly to myself. I couldn't wait to slide into his tight hole and **** him till he no longer thought of Sasuke and only me. With my free, hand I reached over and grabbed the lube out of the dresser by my bed.

I then coated my fingers the best I could, and as I continued to move my mouth up and down on him I spread his ass apart, and pushed in one finger then two almost instantly Naruto tensed up and jerked up. "Oi, oi, oi! What do you think your doing?!" Naruto asked heatedly. "Preparing you for what is to come, relax your muscles and it'll feel better." As I spoke, I continued to move my fingers in and out of his tight hole, I hadn't expected it to be this tight but it made it all that much better. I then resumed sucking him into my mouth, although I felt resistence on his side but I would not stop I would have him one way or the another it didn't matter to me. "Ngh .... s-stop it feels weird." Naruto complained. I said nothing, and I continued to move in and out of him, eager to hear him moan I moved my fingers in and out faster and twisted them back and forth a little. Moments later he began to relax more, and I was able to slide a third finger in, which caused my fingers in go even deeper than before. "Ahhhhhh mmmmmm d-damn!" Naruto around my cock.

Normal POV

I wasn't suppose to be enjoying this, and yet I couldn't get enough of how his fingers moved in and out, while stretching me. I was about at my limit, but I endured because I wasn't going to cum first I'd leave that honor for Sai. My mouth sucked him down further, my tongue trailed all around the hard muscle causing Sai to quiver a little. I let a small moan as Sai's tongue danced around my cock making it impossible for me to think at the moment. His fingers moved in and out of me fast, every so often he'd brush against the bundle of nerves that at me in fit of pants from wanting him to touch me there more. I pushed back on his fingers, my whole lower body ground back into his fingers in hopes of hitting that spot. "Eager aren't we Naruto kun?" Sai asked as he pushed his fingers deeper, and closer to my prostate.

I didn't care if he was taunting me, at the moment all that mattered was my pleasure, though I wouldn't be the first to go it seemed. I tasted the precum that oozed from Sai's opening, I eagerly lapped it up and tightened my mouth just a little more I then trailed my hands down to his sac and cupped them, kneading them softly as I did. I smirked as I heard Sai moan, he was close it was becoming harder and harder for him to contain himself. About the time I rolled my hand over his sac, was the time when he lost it, his body quivered and he let out several soft moans. Though I didn't have a chance to relinquish in my glory, as he came to his senses Sai flipped me over onto my back and crashed his lips down on mine. I didn't really care at this point, I wanted him as much as he wanted me so I gave in and kissed him back hotly, his tongue plunged into my mouth and swept over my own dancing upon it causing me to shudder just a bit. I was only slightly aware that he had wrapped my legs around his slim, pale waist. "I cant hold back anymore, I have to have you." Sai murmured as he broke the kiss. I nodded in defeat, just this once I could just go with the flow and enjoy the moment I'd use this event to escape if only for a little while. Sai leaned up against me as he stretched out and grabbed the tube of lube, and coated his cock with it.

I then prepared myself for the pain that was to come, as his member brushed against my entrance. I held onto this shoulders, as he started to push in slowly as he did a burning pain spread through my lowly region. I winced, a little and gripped his shoulders digging my nails into his pale flesh as I tried to get use to his size. "Does it hurt?" Sai whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear, making me shuddered slightly. "Ugh just shut up and move." I growled out. Without saving anymore Sai, pushed in further and began to move in and out overtop of me. I buried my face in his shoulder to try and keep my moans in, as the pleasure started to kick in. Sai began brushing kisses across my throat, collar bone, and anywhere his lips could reach all while he moved inside of me. His pace was starting to pick up, making it harder for me to keep my voice in Sai knew this too, he was doing this to torment me that I was sure of. "Hah o-oooooooohhhh." a loud moan escape my mouth as he brushed up against my sweet spot. I clenched tight around his cock, and pushed back on him making sure that he wouldn't try anything that would deprive me of my pleasure. "Eager aren't we?" Sai asked his voice thick with arousal. Hell yes I was eager, I needed this I told myself as the pleasure began building up within in me!

I pulled myself up the best I could, so that I now rested on top of him so I control my own pleasure. I gazed back into his eyes as I began to move, and allowed him to see how much I wanted him. "**** me harder." I ordered letting him hear the wanton tone in my voice. For a brief moment, I thought I saw him smirk but I wasn't really paying attention to his face at the moment. Without saying anything at all, his hands slid down to my hips and he began pumping me up and down on his cock, while I pushed back onto his cock. He rammed my insides, hard just like I had told him to do I let my head fall back slightly as a loud moan sounded throughout the room. By now we were both grinding against one another, in attempt to push each other over the edge first. As he continued to ram me harder and harder with each thrust I began to get even more excited, I leaned down and bit his shoulder hard as I pushed down about the time he thrust back inside of me. "Naruto." Sai breathed hotly as he gripped my hips tighter.

My breath become ragged, I was right there on the edge I couldn't get any words to form to let him know I was about to cum. With one last hard thrust, I shuddered and came splattering my juices against both our abdomens as I did. Not far behind me, Sai sputtered his juices inside of me causing me to shudder a little from there we collapsed on the bed, laying there panting trying to catch our breath. I rolled over, and gazed up at the white ceiling I thought surely now the regrets, would kick in but that's when I realized there weren't any. What I had just done with Sai should be regrettable, because I secretly loved Sasuke not him yet I could not regret what just happened between us. I felt his hand come around mine, as he laced our fingers together I glanced over at him and stared back into his charcoal eyes. "Stay .... don't go back to that bastard Sasuke, I can make you .... happier than he ever could I wont run away from you .... just don't go back to him." Sai murmured as he laid his head on my chest.

My eyes went wide, from shock this was so unlike Sai he didn't or rather couldn't express himself like this .... and yet he just had. Then it dawned on me, he must have been studying on what to say, after making love I thought with a frown. "Don't tell me, you learned this from a book too." I muttered as I looked down at him. "No this is something .... I've tried to express for a while .... but couldn't being around you makes me feel more human." Sai said quietly. I stared back at him in awe, I hadn't been expecting him to say something like that .... because half the time he seemed like a lifeless doll. But that's I started to feel a little bad, he wasn't a doll without a soul he was just like me he lived and breathed, it was only natural for him to feel like this about another person. That was when I began to think that, maybe I had misjudged him .... it was due to the fact that he reminded me a lot of how Sasuke was which was why I started to dislike him. But somewhere along the lines maybe, I started to develop some kind of feelings towards him. Not because he was like Sasuke, but because he was different from him he had his own special thing that made me start to like him. I'd bring Sasuke back, I wouldn't give up on that it would be wrong of Sai to ask that of me .... but I couldn't tell Sasuke my feelings because they had wavered now. "I'll stay." I muttered.


End file.
